


Wine Pt. 8

by namenlos



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Daft Punk Love, Human Daft Punk, M/M, duft pank - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenlos/pseuds/namenlos
Summary: Last part. It's kind of in bits and pieces, but I like how it turned out.





	Wine Pt. 8

I actually did it, I took Eric up on his offer. He took me to some sleazy apartment and bought the stuff for me. I was nervous about getting caught. What a headline that would be. “Daft Punk member goes daft on heroin.” We went back to Crydamoure and locked ourselves in one of the studio rooms.

“You sure you want this, buddy?” Eric questioned me. He produced a spoon and began to prepare the heroin.

I swallowed. “I’m sure. I want to be so high that I can’t feel.”

When the syringe of heroin was ready, he set it down and began to tie off my upper arm with a large rubber band. 

“This makes the veins pop,” Eric told me.

I swallowed. I wasn’t afraid of needles, but mon Dieu, I was nervous.

Eric slapped my exposed forearm a couple of times.

“Gotta get these veins to pop.”

I took a deep breath.

“Ready?”

I nodded.

Eric stuck the needle into my vein and pushed the plunger on the syringe.

This was it.

Mon Dieu…

The rush was so intense I forgot where I was. I slumped back into the chair and laid my head back. No fingers, no toes. No arms, no legs. No tongue. No brain.

It was amazing.

\---

I was scared to do it myself, so I had Eric help me each time. And each time, I begged him for more, the high of my first time just wasn’t there. So he’d give me more.

Wonderful.

Eric warned me about taking too much. So I started doing it myself. I’d take more and more each time, chasing that high of the first time. It was a dangerous game.

I knew I had to hide my habit, so I’d do it at the studio with the door locked. I’d wrap my needles in tissue before throwing them in the trash. I’d also taken to wearing long sleeves, as I was beginning to show track marks.

Thomas came and pounded on the door one day, wondering why it was locked.

“W-what are you doing in here with the door locked?” He asked me after I opened the door for him.

“You haven’t spoken to me in weeks, and that’s all you can say?”

Thomas looked crestfallen. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Anyway, I was watching gay porn and masturbating. Got a problem with that?”

“N-non…”

I sat down on the sofa and lit up a cigarette. Dealing with Thomas was ruining my high.

“You tell the wife about our little tryst?”

“Non…”

“Figures. Can’t tell your woman how you fucked your best friend, and how amazing it was? How you came so hard that you stuttered my name?”

Thomas blushed. “I-I… I can’t tell her, Guy. Y-you know that.”

We sat in silence after that, me smoking my cigarette, and Thomas biting his thumbnail. I grabbed my phone and texted Eric:

I need some more.

\---

I had gotten careless. No longer did I remember to lock the door. The next thing that happened was the most fucked up thing ever. Noah had discovered me, laid out on the sofa of the studio, needle still in my arm. He yelled at me, slapped me a few times, unable to rouse me. He must have called an ambulance, as suddenly the place was flooded with paramedics and police.

It’s been said that they tried three vials of Narcan on me, attempting to revive me.

It was all in vain.

I was gone.

\---

Thomas had to be hospitalized following the incident. Panic attacks. Hysteria.

Mae blamed herself. Should have kept a closer eye on me.

Noah was taken into counseling.

Mason was inconsolable.

\---

Despite leading a private life, away from being a celebrity, my funeral was well-attended. It was packed with friends and family, people I’d worked with, and possibly even a few fans. As had been my wishes, I was dressed in a black suit along with the gold robot gloves and helmet. It was how I was known to the world. 

Even in death I refused to show my true face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about heroin, except what I've seen in movies.


End file.
